RTV3 Edge HD
rTV3 Edge HD, also simply rTV3 Edge, is a Robloxian television channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel was announced on July 21, 2018, during rTVN's presentation at RTNG MediaCon Summer 2018, and features adult animation and the obscure and classic programming formerly seen on rTV3's standard-definition channel after 10pm ET. History rTV3 Edge, as a concept, traces back to December 2017, as rTV Networks was investigating what to do about its now-former joint-venture with Overtime Studios, rTV3 Retro. Among the potential concepts was to rebrand the channel as a channel featuring content from rTV3's existing late-night programming block. The concept was initially dubbed "rTV3 Edge", in keeping with the aim of rTV3's late-night programming block as being similar in intent (but pared-down, in content) to Adult Swim. The channel was briefly renamed as simply "rTV Edge" given the disconnect felt at the time between the existing rTV3 channel slate (which consisted of, besides rTV3 Retro, rTV3, rTV3+, rTV3 GT, and, more distantly, rTV Fun) and the potential new channel. However, the name was reverted back to rTV3 Edge just before plans for the rebrand were shelved altogether, and the channel was closed on December 30, 2017. The channel remained dormant (in order for rTV Networks to preserve the valuable channel position on roTV, where rTV3 Retro was carried) until April 2018. The concept was revisited in the spring of 2018, as rTV Networks faced uncertainty over the future of its IRL-content channels following events which heralded the 2018 Robloxian television transition. Facing far less airtime on each individual channel, especially in the case of the rTV3 channels, rTVN looked towards launching more channels to make up the difference; this strategy would be pursued, ultimately, as the rTV3 Extended Family. Among the leading proposals for the rTV3 XF channels were rTV3 Edge and, ironically, a revamp of rTV3 Retro; this time in line with rTVN's preferred focus on 90s and 2000s classic content. (Following scheduling the high-definition versions of rTV3, rTV3+, rTV3 GT, and rTV Fun in June and July 2018, rTV Networks decided to pull back on launching the full set of channels initially proposed.) On July 21, 2018, during rTVN's presentation at MediaCon, rTV Networks officially announced the rTV3 XF project, with rTV3 Edge HD, as the strongest proposal, being the first of the channels to be developed. The channel's stream on roTV was launched on January 6, 2019; test programming is currently being broadcast on the channel. It is unknown when the channel will officially launch. On January 18, 2019, rTV3 Edge HD received an updated logo, in line with the wider rebrand of rTVN as a whole. Format As of July 2018, the channel is set to run from 6pm until 3am ET, featuring a programming mix of adult animation and classic and obscure kids' series, in the same manner as rTV3's now-former nighttime block offered. Starting at 10pm ET, the channel will effectively serve as the nighttime extension of rTV3, with the channel taking up the former post-10pm ET schedule of that channel. (rTV3 HD will, due to this, close at 10pm ET nightly.) Programming will feature, most prominently, multiple full hours of King of the Hill nightly; one at 6pm ET to open the channel and one at 10pm ET as the rTV3-continuity block begins. In 2019, rTV Networks began to consider expanding rTV3 Edge HD's remit to also include additional generalist programming which overflows from rTV HD2, due to the fact that rTVN cannot launch any large new channel projects due to the stricter limitations now imposed by the Viloud platform. Programming * Jimmy Two-Shoes (also on rTV3 and rTV3 GT) * King of the Hill (from rTV3) * ''The Replacements ''(from rTV3) Category:Networks Category:RTV Networks